Lost Girl
by magisak1617
Summary: *Revisal* *Tinkerbell Replacement* Robin has been on Neverland since she made the mistake of wishing her life away. She has learned to manage herself on the island and she has learned to control her deep hatred for the island. It chose her to connect with, it chose her to link with Pan and now she can't leave and she can't die.
1. Prologue - Bae's Escape

Robin sat on the rocky outcropping, staring up at the night sky with pretend fascination. Her mind was swirling with possibilities, things she couldn't do and the guilt that ate her away constently. She didn't even notice the figure creeping up behind her until his foot snapped a twig.

Robin whipped around, a knife already glinting in her hands, "Whose there?"

"It's just me Robin," He answered, sliding next to her and pushing the knife hand down.

"Bae," Robin whispered, putting her head on his shoulders, "I can't stop thinking about it."

"I know," Bae whispered, "But you can't run from it." Robin silently acknowledged his words.

"Do you have everything?" Robin sat straight up.

"Yep, all the things I need." Bae motioned to the sack at his side, "Why are you helping me anyway?"

"I can't get off this god-forsaken island and I probably never will, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to free the one's that want out." Robin's eyes were steely and filled with hate, "He deserves the fate he decided for himself, he shouldn't be looking for a way out."

"I know you hate him, but you need to calm down. His shadow won't come without calm," Bae placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Shall we do it?" Robin asked after a minute of breathing exercises.

"Right here, right now?" Bae looked at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, the moon is full, you have the supplies and the shadows are long. It won't take long, and I can tell you don't want to be on this island any longer." Robin delegated. Bae nodded.

"So how do we do this?" Bae shrugged his shoulders at Robin.

"Hand me the knife," Robin commanded.

"But-"

"Baelfire, hand me the knife!" Robin's voice rang through the tree's. Bae handed Robin a delecate knife.

"You sure this will work?" Bae hovered aroung Robin.

"If Pan created this dagger for you, then it will work." Robin answered cooly. She reached down slowly to her feet and placed the tip of the dagger by her right foot, just before the shadow started.

"You sure you don't want to back out? Last chance," Robin reminded Bae.

"I want to get off this island," Bae answered back. Robin shrugged.

Robin began to drag the dagger across the dirt. As it passed over her shadow, purple lines appeared and the shadow became detatched from her body. Robin grimaced in pain as she finished the first foot.

Moving to the left foot, Robin did the same as before. With each inch, it felt like she was attacking her feet with a knife, not the ground around her foot. The grimace turned into a scowl as she cut the last fragment that connected her to her shadow.

"You know what to do," She spoke to the shadow, "Call to him," Robin spat 'him' out like it was a vile and poisonous thing. The shadow nodded and started glittering against the rock. Within seconds another black shadow was racing across the landscape towards them.

"Bae, get ready," Robin commanded. Bae opened the specially designed light. Robin was positioned to light it.

"3," Bae counted, "2, 1, NOW!" The Shadow of Peter Pan appeared before them. Robin snapped her fingers and the candle in the coconut lit. The shadow screamed as it was dragged into the cage. Bae snapped the lid on and held it in his hand like a prize.

"We did it, "He mused, "We actually did it." Robin didn't look convinced.

"It was too easy," She mused, "That was way too easy,"

"Who cares, we did it and now I can leave," Bae exclaimed. Robin smiled in spite of her worry.

"Yes, which you must do now," Robin took the coconut and grabbed Bae's hand. She teleported them to a cliff overlooking the ocean, "I'm going to open this, and as soon as the shadow see's the water he'll start heading for the real world. You only have one shot to get this right, to grab onto him. Get it wrong and you fall to your death." Bae's eyes widened, "I know, but either way you'll get off this island." Robin put as much sympathy as she could muster into her words. How she wished she could leave, or even die, but sadly she couldn't. She was connected to the island, and to him, for eternity or until he paid for his crimes.

"Okay, I'm ready," Bae said after a moment of thought.

"3," Now Robin was counting down, "2, 1, NOW!" Robin opened the coconut and she shadow flew out. Bae ran and jumped for it as it started moving across the ocean. He grabbed the shadow's foot and it flew across the ocean. His whoop of happiness could be heard all over the island, but Robin wasn't worried about Pan's reaction. No, she was worried about something much more stressful.

"Why was that so easy?" Robin whispered as the shadow, and Bae, disappeared behind the horizon, "What game is he playing?"

With that, Robin turned and teleported to her hammock overlooking Mermaid Cove. No one dared to venture this far south, not since she had done the unthinkable, no one except Hook, and now he was gone.

Robin settled into her hammock and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, he life would return to hell, but for now she could be content and happy. If only the peace would last forever, but Neverland was not the place for peace. It was a place for war, a war Robin was determined to win.

**So this is a revisal of my previous fanfic about Robin. I've changed things, and the storyline has different elements, but it's a lot of the same old stuff. I hope you guys like this little prologue to her life, this was when she helped Bae get off the island. We also hear a name, Hook, and we learn a little about Pan. Robin still has a vendetta against Pan, but it's harsher that last time, where she could be civil with him. Now, I'm going to ramp up her hatred.**

**I hope this is interesting for you, and don't be afraid to click the favorite and follow button.**

**I'll leave with a question: Where should I open the first chapter? Should it be when Henry shows up on the island, when Emma and Hook show up on the island, or after that, in a different part possibly not in the first episode that involved Neverland? Just comment on that you want.**

**-magisak**


	2. The Heart of the Truest Believer

"So what's going on now?" Robin appeared next to Pan, who was looking down at the scene on the beach with concentrated happiness. He moved slightly to give her room to lie down, but didn't acknowledge her presence beyond that.

On the beach were 3 people. A man with pale skin and a bald head, an African woman wearing a little too much makeup and a boy who looked strikingly similar to the drawing Pan had with him at all times. They were looking at a little black box with interest. Sand poured out of it and the man and woman exchanged worries glances.

Pan motioned to Felix, who was hidden in the tree line. Robin shifted away from Pan, his proximity to her was churning her stomach. Normally, she would have left or jumped onto the beach, but something about the way Pan was watching the scene and the boy stopped her. This would not be one of those times where her interference would go unpunished.

"I've ordered Felix to restrain you if you try anything." Pan turned to Robin. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? It's a good thing I'm not going to try anything tonight. I know better than to get on your bad side." Robin smirked slightly. Pan smiled at her knowingly.

Pan shrugged, "I'm actually glad you could make it to this, I have a feeling that it will be important for both of us."

"I doubt that. The boy down there will give you immortality, keeping you on the island forever, while all I want is to get off and live my life." Robin retorted, glaring at him.

"I'm just saying we might both get what we want out of this." Pan glanced at the scene again before standing up, "I have to go. Don't do anything stupid." With that, Pan disappeared. Robin teleported from the rock to the beach, leaning against a tree as Felix and company stared down at the dead man and woman.

"What's up boys?" She asked with her signature smirk. The two boys with Felix jumped.

"How does she do that?" One muttered.

"I think she teleports, like Pan," The other whispered back.

"It's unfair," They both nodded.

"Robin, what an honour," Felix turned toward her, his voice monotone and his face blank.

"Don't start with the pleasantries," She held out her hand, "I want to know what Pan's planning,"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Brutality shone in Felix's eyes, a murderous brutality that anyone but she would have been afraid of.

"And that would be such a tragedy." Robin mocked sympathy, "Can you at least tell me what Pan has planned for the pirate ship that's circling the island?" Pan wasn't one to leave something open.

"Mermaids will take care of it, Pan made sure," Felix twirled the dagger in his hand, a smile playing on his lips. Robin stared at them and absentmindedly licked her own lips.

"I guess I should just sit back on this one?" She asked, shaking her head. What had just happened?

"Pan hasn't trusted you since you let Bae go," Felix commented, "Why would he let you mess around with this boy?"

"Please, Pan just doesn't like me because I don't follow him around like you all." Robin scoffed. Felix continued smiling like a madman. A similar smile crept to her lips, she and Felix were alike in many ways.

"That may be true, but he also doesn't like you because of all the trouble you cause him and the island," One of the other boys piped up. Felix twisted and glared, and Robin was already onto him.

"If I cause so much trouble, why hasn't he locked me up already?" She asked the boy in a menacing tone.

"Because," The boy paled, "because…"

"Robin, stop harassing him," Felix's tone made her turn away.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. Felix never used his commanding voice, why was it needed now?

"You shouldn't put down the other boys, I know you think your better than everyone else, but you can't be demeaning." Felix commented; his voice monotone again. Robin hoarsely laughed.

"Better than everyone, no I know I'm much worse." Her hoarse laugh turned into a barking laugh.

"Run away Robin, no one needs you here right now," Felix gave her a look and she shrugged. Robin couldn't help but stare at him before answering.

"Fine," Robin hissed. She teleported to a small bay on the south side of the island, breathing heavily. Whenever she talked with Felix her pulse quickened and she got a little lightheaded.

In the distance, Robin could see the mermaid's flashy tails around the pirate ship. They would do their work and Pan wouldn't have to worry. Classic Pan.

Robin leaned back, breathing deeply and closing my eyes. She sensed Pan running through the forest with the boy. He was really putting on a show for this kid, she had never seen him so happy or so evil. Not even with Logan or Bae.

She was so engrossed in thought that she didn't notice the small rowboat coming into the bay. Only the sounds of people arguing alerted her, and then Robin teleported behind a tree. There was obviously no sleep for the weary.

"Look, okay, this island runs on belief. I'm not saying we should believe in magic, but we have to start believing in each other." A blonde haired woman was speaking. Robin peered out of the tree line and took in the people standing on the beach. There was a tall man with wavy brown hair and a sword strapped to his side. A petite woman with pixie cut black hair, a tall woman with a bob cut that was surrounded by dark magic, the blonde woman, and

"Hook," She breathed in. All eyes turned to her. The dark woman had a fireball in her hand.

"Who are you?" The blonde tensed. Robin finally noticed the cutlass in her hands.

"Robin," Hook answered for her. The dark woman threw the fireball at the same time. Robin stopped it in mid-air and it fizzled out.

"It's nice to see you again Hook," She twisted the sides of her mouth up.

"You know her?" Pixie-cut looked at Hook with disbelief on her face.

"Everyone, meet Robin, our best friend while we're here," She bowed while Hook introduced her.

"You make it sound like a vacation," The dark woman muttered.

"How do you know we can trust her?" The brown haired man spoke up. He stood and spoke with a regal-ness, like he was used to being treated like a king. Maybe he was a king, from the enchanted forest.

"You don't," Robin answered, "You just have to, if you want to get off the island after you've finished your business with Pan." Their dumbfounded faces caused her to explain, "No one comes here just to smell the flowers. Pan is the only reason anyone lives on the island," She explained, "including me." Robin added as an afterthought.

"Why don't we just tie her up and leave her on the beach," The dark woman suggested with regal-ness, different to the brown haired man. She spoke with a commanding voice, almost like the suggestion was an order, while the man spoke gently, like he was asking instead of commanding, "How do we know she's not here on Pan's orders?"

"Regina makes a fair point," The blonde admitted.

"Now wait a minute," Hook delegated, moving in front of her, "Why don't we just think about this for a-"

"HOOK!" The blonde snapped. He moved out of the way, almost forlornly. He liked the blonde, I could tell.

"Let me at her, "Regina advanced toward Robin. She teleported to the other side of the beach.

"Come and get me," Robin hissed, her senses going into hyper drive. Regina turned on her heels and threw a spell at her. She blocked it and teleported again, this time to the rowboat.

"Stop that," Regina hissed at Robin. She threw 4 more spells at her. She stopped 3 and dodged the 4th.

"Try to beat me," Robin teleported, "I dare you,"

"I wouldn't even have to try," Regina hissed back. She slammed her with a bolt and she put up a shield. It was a last second attempt to stop the attack and it wasn't very useful. The shield blocked most of the attack, but Robin was still thrown back. She teleported mid-air and landed in the water. Robin shot out and teleported to Regina's side.

"Is that the best you got?" Robin teased, teleporting to the treeline.

"What about you, do you know how to fight or just how to block spells?" Regina's words twisted her insides. Some deep part of Robin knew it was a bad idea to call on the powers the island had given me, to hurt someone else, but she was beyond caring.

"Not hardly," I hissed through gritted teeth. She reached inside myself and grasped the immense power buried within her with her mind. Calling on it, she summoned a lighting storm. The trees swayed as Robin pulled at the islands magic, clouds gathering above the beach. Robin let it all go at once. Lighting struck the ground around Regina. For the first time since Robin had met her, Regina looked frightened.

When the lighting display was over, Robin's body was shaking violently. The magic sat in her now, begging her to use it again. She fought the power as Regina composed herself. Robin nearly missed her next attack, having only enough time to teleport.

"That was quite a display of power," Regina commented, "But now I see that you're fighting it. Fighting the power you have inside of you. Let it in, let the magic flood your systems." Regina goaded.

"If I do that, then I lose my humanity," Robin retorted, "Like you have already." she sent a shockwave through the ground with her foot, throwing Regina, and everyone else, off balance.

"I may have lost my humanity, but I can still survive, unlike you!" Regina screamed at her, sending another flurry of spells Robin's way.

"You know nothing about survival," Robin narrowed her eyes, thinking back to every single time she had to choose survival over her feelings, or over her family. Robin's body started shaking as the magic inside her pulled at her darker thoughts.

"ROBIN, STOP!" Hook screamed. His scream broke her concentration and she pitched forward, the amount of energy pulsing through her too much. Robin's mind went blank before she even hit the ground, her anger fading away into blackness.

"Is she okay?" Someone whispered, sounding suspiciously like Hook. Robin couldn't move any part of her body. She struggled in and out of consciousness, wanting to hear the conversation going on around her.

"She'll be out for a couple of hours, enough time for us to get away," Regina answered back. Robin rolled over and opened her eyes. The blonde was watching her and the others were huddled together. The blonde's eyes widened when they met Robin's.

"Then why is she awake?" The blonde asked. Robin teleported to a tree and sat in one of the lowest branches.

"They say this island is run on imagination," She started, "but I lost that long ago. I've been on this island for about as long as Pan, and I've hated every minute of it. I am on my own, surviving in an environment that is completely against me. When you say that I don't know how to survive, you're wrong. I have had to survive every single bloody day on this island for god knows how long, I've had to watch him hurt others, torture people, I have watched all the orphan's on this island break down. I hear them at night, crying out. Only other orphans can hear it. And that's what I am, the only female orphan stuck on a magical island that doesn't seem to like her." She stared at them with sorrow filled eyes.

Robin smiled thinly at their shocked faces and teleported out of there.

She landed on top of the tree stump in Pan's camp and looked around. She could feel Pan and the boy, whatever his name was, moving through the island. For now, Robin could mess with his lost boys all she wanted until he got back.

"What's up boys?" She smirked down at the group currently lounging around while Pan played hide and seek with the rest of them.

All 5 of them jumped up and looked around in panic. Robin laughed loudly and they looked up at her.

"Shit Robin, don't go scaring us like that." Miles, one of the nicer lost boys, sat back down and smiled up at her. He had had a crush on her since they first met, and Robin had been striking him down ever since.

"Well, you could always scare me in a different way," Callum, the only misogynistic lost boy besides Pan, wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"Stop eye raping me or I'll take off your ear," Robin stared him down. He was the one that had groped her his first year on the island, and because of that lost all the toes on his left foot. Callum gulped at the thought of losing an ear.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Jack, one of the gay lost boys, sat down and everyone followed.

"I'm bored and Pan isn't here, so I thought I'd come by so we can chat," Robin lied, smiling widely.

"We all know that's never the case with you," Miles continued staring at her with a longing expression. Robin ignored it.

"I know, I thought I would at least try." Robin stared down at her fingernails, "So, whacha guys up to?"

"Currently we're debating fantasy football, only it's hard when we're all from different centuries," Mark, a Latino with a double jointed tongue, replied sarcastically, glaring at Miles.

"I'm sorry if I memorized all the stats from 1950 onwards and caused you to lose," Miles put his hands up defensively.

"Well, you both can suck it, since we all know that I'm the one who has the most points, combining Mark's pre-1950's knowledge and Miles' post-1950's knowledge." Blaine looked like a mafia boss in his seat, cool and comfortable with his surroundings.

"Oh, stuff it Blaine. We all know you chose the teams after the scores were presented." Callum rolled his eyes.

"As much as I love debating fantasy football," Robin rolled her eyes hand fake yawned, "I was thinking we do something a little more interesting."

"Like you give us a strip tease?" Callum looked up at her with creepy eyes.

"Hell no," Robin moved her finger and a weight dropped on Callum's foot. His eyes bulged in pain, "I was thinking something along the lines of fighting wildcats or something life threatening."

"Of course you were, that's all you ever want to do," Jack grabbed a stick and changed it into a sword, "Ever since Logan,"

"Who's Logan?" Mark looked around, confused.

"No one you need to worry about." Robin glared at Jack like she wanted to rip his head off.

"Boys, hide," Felix stalked into the camp, "Pan's coming and he wants this place clear," He looked up at Robin, "Oh, and Robin, don't do anything stupid." His mouth upturned at the last word, like her doing something stupid was bound to happen anyway.

"You can count on me Felix," She saluted him and the boys cleared out. Robin hid at the top of the tree stump.

Pan and the boy touched down in the clearing. She tuned out most of the conversation, only catch that the boy's name was Henry and Pan hadn't told him his identity until now.

"COME ON BOYS!" Pan yelled all of a sudden, making Robin jump. The boys appeared from the treeline and circled Henry. Pan opened his mouth again.

"Don't forget girls," Robin called out. Felix flexed his jaw, annoyed at her outburst.

"Robin, do we have to do this now, I'm in the middle of something," Pan glared at her.

"Yes, we do. You haven't introduced me to Henry yet," Robin fake pouted and teleported next to Pan. The boys took one step back.

"Sorry, but I don't think I know you," Henry looked confusingly at Robin.

"Yes, because everyone knows Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, but this guy always fails to mention that there are females on the island," Robin looked pointedly at Pan and he scratched his head nervously. "Anyway, I'm Robin," Robin stuck out her hand and Henry shook it.

"Nice to meet you?" Henry still looked confused.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you," Robin smiled at him, "Now, if you don't mind, I have some important business to take care of so I'll leave you in Pan's," Robin clapped a hand on Pan's shoulder, "less than capable hands,"

"Ha ha, very funny Robin," Pan grimaced.

"I'm hilarious, what are you saying?" Robin smirked and teleported out of there.

* * *

**I FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER AFTER SOO LONG! Shout out to Dreamshade Waters, who was the only one to comment on my first chapter. YOU ARE AMAZING! Sorry, I'm hyper right now.**

**Anyway, I hope you like where the story is going. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have so many other things to write. Anyway, if you like my style of writing go check out my book on Wattpad. Here's the link: story/11738484-we-found-future**

**So, as always, comment follow and favorite. Thanks for being amazing readers. :)**

**P.S. I didn't like the ending, so I changed it. Sorry about the confusion. **

**-magisak**


End file.
